Pole vaulting is a track and field event in which an athlete uses an elongated and generally flexible pole as an aid to hoist the athlete up and over a cross bar without knocking the cross bar down. The cross bar is supported on or by two uprights or stanchions, often referred to as standards, on opposite sides. In particular, a standard can include a plurality of pins or supports that extend outward from the standard and which are used to support the cross bar, for example, at different heights.
It should be noted that the length of the pin(s), or otherwise the length the pins extend out from the standard, may vary depending on, for example, the particular event or level. For example, collegiate level track and field events, or more specifically collegiate pole vaulting events, may require the pin to have an extension length of 55 millimeters, whereas high school or other pole vaulting events may require the pin to have an extension length of 75 millimeters.
Unfortunately, in some cases, the cross bar and/or the pins or supports that are used to maintain the cross bar in the supported or horizontal position can be dangerous or can cause injuries to the athlete, particularly in the event of a failed attempt to clear the cross bar. For example, in one situation, the athlete may impact the cross bar, for instance anywhere along the length of the cross bar, during an attempt, which often results in a failed attempt to clear the cross bar. However, with the cross bar supported by the pins or other supports connected to or integrated as part of the standards, impacting the cross bar in the air, for example, by falling down onto the cross bar, can create a dangerous and violent situation. Specifically, if the cross bar does not immediately fall or become dislodged from the pins or other supports from the standards, impacting the cross bar during a failed attempt can cause injuries, sometimes rather severe injuries, to the athlete.
In another situation, during an attempt to clear the cross bar, the athlete may inadvertently impact one or more of the pins or other supports that hold or retain the cross bar. As the pins or supports are often rigid and fixed to the standard, when an athlete impacts the pin(s) or support(s) in the air, for example, when falling from a failed (or sometimes even successful) attempt to clear the cross bar, the pin(s) or support(s) can cause severe injuries to the athlete.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved or novel pin assembly that can support the cross bar in a pole vaulting event, while also being configured to eliminate or minimize potential injury in the event an athlete impacts the pin(s) or the cross bar during an attempt. Specifically, it would be advantageous if the proposed pin assembly could support the cross bar in a resting or horizontal position, while also being capable of collapsing in the event of an impact, either directly on the pin assembly itself, or upon the cross bar. The proposed pin assembly would advantageously be constructed to meet the length requirements of the particular event, if any, as well as other potential standards, requirements or specifications, including, but not limited to impact or force requirements.